The world of Domino 2 and Oddball 2
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Simba, Nala, Pongo, and Perdita gone missing, Kion, Kiara, Domino, and Oddball must save them. Note, this was a collaboration between me and LionKingxClifford as roleplay.


One day at the Prideland, Kiara and Kion are playing at the watering hole.

Kiara said, "Ha ha ha! I'm gonna getcha!"

Kion said, "Oh no you don't Kiara."

Kion started splashing Kiara.

Kion said, "Ha ha! Oh, you're getting it now..."

Kiara quickly pounce on Kion.

Kiara said, "Pinned ya."

Kion said, "Grr...You really do take after Mom..."

Kiara said, "Well I do hunt a lot. Unlike you."

Kion said, "Hey!"

Kiara said, "Well it true."

Soon, Zazu came and said, "Kion, Kiara. May I have a word with you."

Kiara said, "What is it?"

Zazu said, "Have you seen your parents lately?"

Kion said, "No, not since this morning. Why?"

Zazu said, "Well I was suppose to give reports for your father, but he wasn't at Pride Rock. Your mother isn't there either."

Kion said, "Why not?"

Zazu said, "I don't know. Something must've happened to them. However, there is a note that was left back at Pride Rock."

Kiara said, "What does it say?"

Zazu said, "I wish I can tell you, but I got other things to do."

Zazu place the note down and flew away.

Kion said, "Hey Kiara, read the note."

As Kiara pick up the note, Domino and Oddball came.

Domino said, "Hey Kion, Kiara."

Kion said, "Hey, guys."

Oddball said, "Have you seen our parents?"

Kiara said, "No. Have you seen ours?"

Domino said, "Not that we know of. There was a note on the porch."

Kion said, "Wait, we got a note too. I bet it said the same thing from the other note."

Kiara said, "Well it said, dear friends and children of Simba, Nala, Pongo, and Perdita. I have kidnapped your parents and send them to the alternate world and trapped them in the Dearly Farm."

Kion said, "We've gotta get them back!"

Domino said, "But how? We don't even know where the alternate world is."

Kion said, "You don't but we do. Kiara, remember that portal that we went to."

Kiara said, "Yeah! Do you think it's the same?"

Kion said, "Yeah."

Oddball said, "Uh, what are you guys talking about?"

Kiara said, "Well, long ago, Kion, Tifu, Zuri, and I went to an alternate portal where everything was the opposite of stuff."

Domino said, "In what way?"

Kion said, "We'll tell you the whole detail when we get there."

Oddball said, "Okay."

Domino said, "Now let go find the portal."

Kion said, "All right."

So they went searching for the portal. Soon, Oddball found it.

Oddball said, "Hey Kion, is that the portal?"

Kion said, "Yep, that's correct. Hey Kiara, is my hair okay?"

Kiara said, "Um, you don't have any, remember?"

Kion said, "It starting to grow back. Beside, I need to look good."

Kiara said, "It won't be growing back once you and I get home..."

Kion said, "I think maybe you won't grow if you keep being a drama queen."

Kiara said, "What?"

Kion said, "You heard me."

Oddball said, "Guys, can we focus?"

Kion said, "Oh, right."

So they all went inside the portal. As they got in, they ended up in the Prideland.

Oddball said, "Um...Aren't we in the same place?"

Kion said, "Close. In this world, Kion 2 and Kiara 2 are the king and queen of the Prideland."

Domino said, "Wow..."

Kiara said, "Hey why don't we meet with them first and then find our parents?"

Kion said, "Okay."

So they all went to Pride Rock to meet Kiara 2 and Kion 2.

Kion said, "Hey guys, long time no see."

Kion 2 said, "Oh. You're back."

Kiara said, "Yep. It been a while."

Kiara 2 said, "And who's your friends?"

Kion said, "This is Domino and Oddball."

Kion 2 gasped and said, "Did you just say Domino and Oddball?"

Kion said, "Yeah. So?"

Kiara 2 said, "I'm not sure if you notice, but the Domino and Oddball we know is our enemies."

Kiara said, "What?"

Kion 2 said, "Yep. Right before you came to reform us, our enemies Domino and Oddball ruled the Dearly Farm. Also king and queen. They kill humans for clothing and they both kill animals for foods. Or maybe it was the other way around."

Kion said, "Wow..."

Kiara said, "Wait, they must've kidnapped our parents and hold them hostage."

Oddball said, "We need to find them!"

Kion 2 said, "You gotta be careful when you get to Dearly Farm. They have guards and they are pretty tough."

Domino said, "Got it."

Soon, Vitani came and said, "Kion, is that you?"

Kion said, "Yeah, it's me."

Vitani said, "What are you doing back in our world?"

Kion said, "We're here cause Domino 2 and Oddball 2 kidnapped our parents and we need to get them back."

Vitani said, "I'll help you, definitely."

Kion said, "Thank. Say, have you been waiting for me this whole time?"

Vitani said, "Of course! I've even kept my tuft trimmed like you asked me too. See?"

Kion said, "Cool."

Domino said, "Ahem, I hate to ruin romance, but we got work to do."

Kion said, "Oh, right. Let's get moving."

So they started walking to Dearly Farm."

Vitani said, "So Kion, how come you don't have any fur? You did when we met before..."

Kion said, "Because some son of a sister shaved my fur a made me furless."

Kiara said, "Excuse me."

Kion said, "Well you are."

Oddball said, "Oh come on. I mean, Domino once shaved my whole fur too."

Kiara said, "Really?"

Oddball said, "Yep. To make me even more prettier."

Kion said, "Well let just see if your counterpart is attractive."

Oddball said, "What do you mean?"

Kion said, "Well, you are both alike, so let just see who's prettier."

Kiara said, "Kion, you have too much girlfriends. Isn't that adultery?"

Kion said, "Only after you get married."

Kiara said, "And you never will be, am I right?"

Kion said, "Of course I'll get married. I'm the leader of the Lion Guard and a hero. Unlike Kiara who practice some boring old drama queen thingy."

Kiara said, "You take that back!"

Kion said, "Make me."

Kiara started attacking Kion.

Oddball said, "Guys, can we focus and not worry about who is gonna get married?"

Kion said, "Yeah, I guess we need to."

Soon, Patch and Lucky came.

Patch said, "Halt. Who goes there?"

Kiara said, "It's us."

Lucky said, "Intruder."

Patch said, "Perfect. Oddball 2 and Domino 2 will love more foods to have in you."

Domino said, "Wait, what?"

Lucky said, "Yep. We kill animals for food and humans for clothes."

Kion said, "Yeah, well you're not gonna kill anyone."

Oddball said, "And why not?"

Kion said, "Because I'm gonna save our parents, stop Domino 2 and Oddball 2, and save the day."

Patch said, "Oh sure. Some furless cub like you are way pathetic to beat us."

Kion said, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Lucky said, "Oh we know who you are. A furless mutt."

Kion said, "Oh I'll show you who's the furless mutt."

Kion quickly use the Roar of the Elder at Lucky and Patch and sending them far away.

Kion said, "Ha! That'll show them."

Domino said, "Now let go find our parents."

Kion said, "Actually, I have a plan. Kiara, Oddball, and Vitani, you go find our parents while me and Domino face Domino 2 and Oddball 2."

Vitani said, "Okay."

So they all split. With Domino and Kion, they search to look for Oddball 2 and Domino 2.

Kion said, "See anything yet?"

Domino said, "Not yet. I wonder what my counterpart will act like."

Kion said, "Not nice, from the sound of it."

Domino said, "Be specific Kion."

Kion said, "Okay, how about the sin of Pride."

Domino said, "I can work with that."

As they continued to walk, Cadpig and Penny came and grabbed them.

Kion said, "Help!"

Penny said, "Ha, you're not going anywhere."

Domino said, "Let us go."

Cadpig said, "Never. Not unless you tell us what you are doing here."

Kion said, "Should we?"

Domino said, "Fine. If you must know, we wanna speak with Domino 2 and Oddball 2."

Penny said, "Hmm, well I guess we could let you see the king and queen."

Cadpig said, "But no funny stuff."

Kion said, "Don't worry."

So Cadpig and Penny took Domino and Kion to see the king and queen. Meanwhile, Kiara, Oddball, and Vitani are looking for Simba, Nala, Pongo, and Perdita.

Kiara said, "Where could they be?"

Oddball said, "Not sure. It would be better if they have a map to the people who are in here."

Vitani said, "I don't think we'll get that..."

Kiara said, "Well they better."

Simba said, "Kiara. Is that you?"

Kiara said, "Daddy?"

Simba said, "Yes, it's me."

Kiara said, "What happened?"

Perdita said, "We sort of got kidnapped by a counterpart of Domino 2 and Oddball 2."

Oddball said, "Oh dear."

Nala said, "Do you think you can get us out?"

Vitani said, "Of course."

Pongo said, "There is a secret puzzle that you must solve in order to get us out."

Kiara said, "How?"

Nala said, "Let see, you have to play a virtual game and beat it in order to save us."

Vitani said, "What is it?"

Perdita said, "This virtual game is the hardest game anybody can get through. If you lose all three lives, you'll be trapped in there forever."

Oddball said, "O...kay?"

So the three press the red button and they enter the game.

Kiara said, "Um...Do we start?"

Vitani said, "Yep. There are ten stage. This is level one. The Prideland."

Oddball said, "What do we have to do?"

Vitani said, "We just have to go to Pride Rock and avoid dangerous objects and Hyneas."

Kiara said, "That'll be easy. For me, at least."

Oddball said, "But not without Kion."

Kiara said, "I was referring to me! I'm gonna get you all through."

Vitani said, "Well we gotta work together."

Kiara said, "Right and at the end we should spot a goal which will lead us to the next level."

Oddball said, "Got it."

So the three starting running and making their way to Pride Rock without getting hit by Hyneas. Soon, they got there.

Vitani said, "Whew, finally."

Kiara said, "Alright, now let hit the next stage."

The three jumped into the gold and went into the level 2 called the Elephant Graveyard.

Vitani said, "Ah, we know this place..."

Oddball said, "I don't. What it called again?"

Kiara said, "It called the Elephant Graveyard Oddball."

Oddball said, Oh okay. So what do we have to do?"

Vitani said, "In this level, we need to reach the fire pit which had the gold that will lead us to the next level. We also have to avoid Hyneas, lava, and fire ball."

Oddball said, "Wow..."

Kiara said, "Now let start."

So the three ran through the Elephant Graveyard and avoiding Hyneas, lava, and fire ball. Soon, they made it to the end.

Vitani said, "Man, we really got lucky on that one..."

Kiara said, "Yep, come on. Let go to the next level."

So the three jumped into the gold and they went to the next level called Dearly Farm.

Oddball said, "Now we're the ones familiar with this."

Vitani said, "And what is this place?"

Oddball said, "Dearly Farm."

Kiara said, said, "Oh. Your place, I take it?"

Oddball said, "Yep, it much more peaceful than some poacher who lives in the Outland."

Vitani said, "HEY!"

Oddball said, "Anyway, we need to reach the barn and avoid Horace and Jasper as we get there."

Kiara said, "Okay."

So the three started running and reaching the barn and avoiding Jasper and Horace. Soon, they made it to the end.

Oddball said, "Whew..."

Vitani said, "Alright, let go to the next level."

So they jumped into the gold to the next level which it called The city.

Kiara said, "Ah, here we go..."

Oddball said, "This place seem familiar."

Kiara said, "Yep, this is the city to where Clifford lives."

Oddball said, "I remember now..."

Vitani said, "In this stage, we need to reach the gold at Clifford apartment and avoid Emily Elizabeth water gun."

Kiara said, "Oh, yeah, you and I definitely need to avoid that."

Oddball said, "And what wrong with water gun?"

Kiara said, "Well, Emily Elizabeth and Daffodil want my mom to stay clean and she doesn't like to stay clean. She only like to be dirty. Which cause this whole water fear thing to happened."

Vitani said, "Us two are the same."

Oddball said, "Oh I see."

Kiara said, "Come on, let get pass this stage."

So the three started running through the city to Clifford's apartment and avoiding Emily Elizabeth water gun. Soon, they made it.

Kiara said, "I'm really glad we made it through this one..."

Oddball said, "Great, let go to the next level.

So they jumped into the gold and they landed to the next level the Outland.

Oddball said, "Uh...What now?"

Vitani said, "In the Outland, we need to reach my mom home and avoiding any other Outsiders lions.

Kiara said, "Okay."

So the three started running across the Outland and avoiding the lions. Soon, a lion punch Kiara and nearly kill her.

Vitani said, "Are you all right?"

Kiara said, "Grr, it hurt."

Soon, Kiara disappeared.

Vitani said, "What?"

Oddball said, "Oh no, where is she?"

Vitani said, "She lost a life."

Soon, Kiara then reappear.

Kiara said. "Huh? What happened?"

Oddball said, "You're back."

Kiara said, "Yeah, but why do I look a little different?"

Vitani said, "Basically when you get hit and die you lost a life, now you only got two life left."

Kiara said, "Huh..."

Vitani said, "It complicated I know."

Kiara said, "Anyway, let hurry to Zira house."

So they all reach the gold to Zira house.

Vitani said, "Well, we're here."

Kiara said, "Great, let head to the next stage.

So they jump into the goal and they landed in the Jungle.

Vitani said, "What now?"

Kiara said, "I think this was the Jungle that my dad grew up in."

Oddball said, "Alright, well where is the gold?"

Kiara said, "We have to reach the bed to where Timon and Pumbaa slept and avoid bugs."

Vitani said, "Okay."

So the three started running and making their way to Timon and Pumbaa bed and avoiding the bugs. Soon, they made it.

Kiara said, "Whew...Another obstacle passed..."

Oddball said, "Okay, let hit the next one."

So they all jumped in the gold and they hit the next level called Regent Park.

Vitani said, "What's this place?"

Oddball said, "Oh I know this place. This is Regent Park to where mom and dad first met."

Kiara said, "Wow..."

Oddball said, "So in this level, we must reach the water fountain and avoid robot toys."

Vitani said, "Okay."

So the two started running. As they were running, an airplane quickly hit Oddball and fell.

Oddball said, "Aah!"

Vitani said, "Oddball, are you okay?"

Oddball said, "Grr, I think so."

Soon, Oddball disappear.

Vitani said, "Here we go again..."

Soon, she reappear.

Kiara said, "Are you okay Oddball?"

Oddball said, "Man that was sure scary. Now I only have to lives."

Vitani said, "And this is why Outsiders are better than Pridelanders."

Kiara said, "Say that again?"

Vitani said, "You heard me."

Kiara quickly grabbed one of the robot toy and threw it at Vitani and fell.

Vitani said, "Aah!"

Kiara said, "Muhahahahahahahahaa!"

Soon, Vitani disappear.

Oddball said, "Kiara, really."

Kiara said, "Yeah."

Soon, Vitani reappear.

Vitani said, "Finally..."

Oddball said, "Alright, no more dying. We now have two lives. So no more attacking each other until we get out of the game."

Kiara said, "Got it."

So the three ran across Regent Park and made it to the water fountain.

Oddball said, "We made it!"

Kiara said, "Great, now let hit the next stage."

So they jumped into the gold and the next level they hit is Germany.

Oddball said, "Huh?"

Kiara said, "Okay, this is where Hitler used to live."

Vitani said, "And what should we do here?"

Kiara said, "So in this level, we gotta reach Hitler's house and avoid robots."

Oddball said, "Okay."

So the three started running through Germany to Hitler's house without being hit by robots. Soon, they made it.

Vitani said, "We made it, again..."

Oddball said, "Great, ready."

Kiara said, "Yep."

So they jumped into the gold and they landed in the swamp.

Vitani said, "How does this help?"

Oddball said, "I know this place. This is the swamp that lead to Cruella's house."

Vitani said, "Oh..."

Oddball said, "So all we have to do is reach her house and avoid Horace and Jasper again."

Kiara said, "Okay."

So the three started running through the swamp and getting to Cruella's house and avoiding Horace and Jasper. Soon, they made it.

Oddball said, "Well, we're here."

Kiara said, "Okay, we are now gonna enter level ten."

Vitani said, "That being?"

Kiara said, "The final boss."

So the three went into the gold and they were in Cruella's mansion. They then see a giant Zira, Cruella, and Scar.

Oddball said, "Wow..."

Vitani said, "Okay, according to the game we gotta beat all of them."

Kiara said, "How?"

Vitani said, "We need to shoot them with guns."

Oddball said, "Really?"

Vitani said, "Yep. Now grab one and start shooting."

Kiara said, "Got it."

So they each grab a gun and started attacking Cruella, Zira, and Scar. It took them ten minute to attack them again and again. Soon, they were all completely hit and they were defeated.

Vitani said, "We did it!"

Oddball said, "Yep."

Soon, they were teleported back to their original world and the bars magically opened for Pongo, Perdita, Simba, and Nala to be released.

Pongo said, "Thanks, guys."

Kiara said, "You're welcome."

Perdita said, "Oddball. Where's your brother?"

Simba said, "And where is yours Kiara?"

Kiara said, "Kion and Domino are um facing the counterpart of Domino 2 and Oddball 2."

Nala said, "Say that again?"

Vitani said, "Yep, they are facing the counterpart."

Pongo said, said, "Well I hope they're okay."

Oddball said, "In the meantime, we gotta get you to a safe place."

Perdita said, "Where?"

Kiara said, "Back to the Prideland."

Simba said, "Nice to hear..."

So they all went back to the Prideland. Meanwhile, Kion and Domino are almost close to Domino 2 and Oddball 2.

Domino said, "What do we do now?"

Kion said, "When we get to them, first we gotta get them to explain their plan and then I'll use the Roar of the Elder to finish them off."

Domino said, "Got it."

Soon, they got there and they spotted Domino 2 and Oddball 2.

Kion said, "There they are."

0omino 2 said, "Huh?"

Oddball 2 said, "Who goes there?"

Domino said, "It's us."

Oddball 2 said, "Well, well, if it isn't our counterpart. Domino and Odd-, hey wait where's my counterpart?"

Kion said, "Not here."

Oddball 2 said, "Drat. Oh well. At least you and Domino will be more tasty."

Domino said, "What?"

Domino 2 said, "Yep and soon we will take over the world."

Kion said, "What is your plan anyway?"

Oddball 2 said, "First we are going to turn everybody in the world into slave and soon, they will work for us and we will do the same thing to your universe and our universe will be affected and we will rule the world. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Domino said, "Oh dear."

Domino 2 said, "Now, if I were you I would get out, but if you join us, I'll let you be our heir."

Kion said, "We will never join you."

Domino said, "Yeah, we're here to stop you."

Oddball 2 said, "In that case, guard seize them."

Soon, Patch and Lucky came and caught them.

Oddball 2 said, "Send them to the dungeon."

So Patch and Lucky send Domino and Kion to the dungeon.

Kion said, "I should be used to this by now..."

Domino said, "Oh so you're saying that you love the dungeon."

Kion said, "Eh, kind of."

Domino said, "Well we gotta do something."

Kion said, "Like?"

Domino said, "Hmm, not sure."

Soon, a hole in the wall break and Janja was standing in front of them.

Janja said, "Hello, there."

Kion said, "Janja, what are you doing here?"

Janja said, "Well I am here to rescue you."

Kion said, "Wow, thank."

Domino said, "We need a plan to beat Domino 2 and Oddball 2."

Janja said, "Hmm, I think I know how to beat them."

Kion said, "You do?"

Janja said, "Yep. First you must confront Domino 2 and Oddball 2. I'll go get the rest of the Hyneas and we'll attack the other Dalmatians. Then all three will confront Oddball 2 and Domino 2 together.

Domino said, "Okay, then."

So they all got straight to work. Meanwhile, Domino 2 and Oddball 2 are gazing across the Dearly Farm.

Domino 2 said, "Soon, we'll have all this..."

Oddball 2 said, "Oh yes. That Kion and Domino don't stand a chance against us."

Kion said, "Oh, you think that, huh?"

Oddball 2 and Domino 2 turned around and saw Kion and Domino again.

Oddball 2 said, "You two again, how did you escape?"

Domino said, "We had help."

Domino 2 said, "Grr, well you're going back to where you belong."

Domino said, "Wait, maybe we can make some sort of deal."

Oddball 2 said, "Like what?"

Domino said, "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

Domino dragged Kion inside.

Kion said, "What now?"

Domino said, "Kion, I have an idea, but we have to agree to join them."

Kion said, "Why?"

Domino said, "That way after Janja and the rest of the Hyneas comes, we'll trick Domino 2 and Oddball 2 after we confront them."

Kion said, "If you say so..."

So the two went back to Domino 2 and Oddball 2.

Kion said, "Alright, we talked about it and yes we will join you."

Domino 2 said, "Really?"

Domino said, "Yep."

Oddball 2 said, "Good, glad you see it our way. Now, get ready for our mission."

Kion said, "Which is?"

Domino 2 said, "We are going to attack Pride Rock here and soon we'll do the same thing to your universe."

Domino said, "Oh..."

Oddball 2 said, "Now, we need you two to do something for us."

Kion said, "What?"

Domino 2 said, "We need you two to lure Kiara 2 and Kion 2 into a trap so we can attack the Prideland without them seeing us."

Domino said, "How?"

Oddball 2 said, "Use your imagination. Now go."

So Domino and Kion quickly ran to the Prideland.

Kion said, "Okay Domino, now what?"

Domino said, "Alright, now we need to set a trap for ourselves so when Janja comes and save us, we'll all confront Oddball 2 and Domino 2."

Kion said, "Okay."

Domino said, "The first thing we gotta do is disguise ourselves as Kion 2 and Kiara 2."

Kion said, "How?"

Domino said, "By painting ourselves like them. For you is easy, but I gotta disguise myself as Kiara 2. Lucky for me I carry paints around everywhere I go."

Kion said, "Um...What's gonna make it look like I've got a tuft?"

Domino said, "Here, use my red collar as a tuft."

Kion said, "Thanks!"

So they both disguise themselves as Kion 2 and Kiara 2.

Domino said, "Okay, now let go make a trap so we can trap ourselves in."

Kion said, "Got it."

So they started making a trap. Soon, they were done.

Kion said, "Here we go."

Domino said, "Alright, now let jump into the trap and wait for Oddball 2 and Domino 2 to come."

Kion said, "Okay..."

So the two jump into the net and they trapped themselves.

Kion said, "Now what?"

Domino said, "Now we wait."

So they waited for Domino 2 and Oddball 2 to come. Soon, they made it.

Domino 2 said, "Here we go."

Oddball 2 said, "Oh look, Domino and Kion finally captured Kion 2 and Kiara 2."

Domino 2 said, "Excellent."

Kion said, "You'll never get away with it fiend."

Domino 2 said, "Oh, we won't, huh?"

Domino said, "Yeah."

Oddball 2 said, "Fat chance. Now, let get you two to the food court for your doom."

Kion said, "What?"

Domino 2 said, "Yep."

So Domino 2 and Oddball 2 took them to the food court. Meanwhile, Janja is about to get the rest of the Hyneas.

Janja said, "Okay, fellas, let's get going."

Chungu said, "What the problem Janja?"

Janja said, "We need to gather all the Hyneas and meet up with Domino and Kion to defeat Domino 2 and Oddball 2."

Cheezi said, "Oh, right."

So Janja and his clan gathered all the Hyneas and they went to Cruella's mansion.

Janja said, "Alright boys, I want you to gather up all the Dalmatians puppy and bring them outside.

Chungu said, "Okay."

So they got right to work. Meanwhile, Domino 2 and Oddball 2 place the two prisoner down the food court.

Domino 2 said, "Here we are."

Domino said, "So what is this place?"

Oddball 2 said, "This is the food court where you'll be chopped, baked, cooked, and served."

Domino said, "Why?"

Domino 2 said, "Because, we are using it to celebrate for capturing you. Now, here is the list of food that we can turn you into. You have ten minute to decide."

So the two left.

Kion said, "What do we do now?"

Domino said, "Hmm, I think you should be a steak."

Kion said, "DOMINO!"

Domino said, "Alright, alright. Don't worry, Janja will be here soon."

Kion said, "You think so."

Domino said, "Of course. Just wait."

Meanwhile, the Hyneas finally round up all of the Dalmatians

Cheezi said, "Alright boss, we got all of the Dalmatians."

Janja said, "Excellent. Now, I want you boys to guard the Dalmatians and make sure they don't do anything crazy."

Chungu said, "Okay."

Janja said, "Now I'm gonna look for Domino and Kion. Good luck."

Cheezi said, "Got it."

So Janja went to Domino and Kion. Soon, he found them.

Janja said, "Hey, guys! You ready for me?"

Kion said, "Janja, it about time."

Janja said, "Alright, after I release you, we'll corner them outside."

Domino said, "How?"

Janja said, "Oh you'll see. I have my special pooting power."

Domino said, "Figure."

Janja said, "Now, go outside while I get them to chase me."

Kion said, "Got it."

So Domino and Kion went outside. Soon, Oddball 2 and Domino 2 came back and saw that the prisoner escape.

Oddball said, 2"Get them!"

Janja said, "Ha, you two are not going anywhere."

Domino 2 said, "Who are you?"

Janja said, "My name is Janja and I am here to stop you and your evil plan."

Oddball 2 said, "Why do you want to stop us?"

Janja said, "Because I work for the circle of life and I protect all animals."

Domino 2 said, "That's new for you."

Janja said, "Yeah and you're probably the counterpart of Domino and Oddball."

Oddball 2 said, "We are, yes."

Janja said, "Well then, how about we play a game?"

Domino 2 said, "Like?"

Janja said, "Tag."

Oddball 2 said, "We don't have time for games."

Janja said, "What wrong? Scared."

Oddball 2 said, "Oh we'll show you who's scared. Get him."

So Oddball 2 and Domino 2 started chasing Janja as he started running. As they ran outside, Domino and Kion quickly went behind them and Janja stop.

Oddball 2 said, "So Janja, why did you stopped?"

Janja said, "Turn around."

They both turned around and saw Kion and Domino.

Domino 2 said, "What the? How did you?"

Domino said, "Ha. This was a trap to stop you."

Oddball 2 said, "So you caught us. Well, guard, seize them."

Janja said, "Forget about your Dalmatians guard. I already stop them."

Oddball 2 said, "You did?"

Janja said, "Yep."

Kion said, "And we outnumber you."

Domino 2 said, "Grr, well what are you gonna do? You can't hurt us since you're weak."

Kion said, "Oh really."

Kion quickly use the Roar of the Elder against Oddball 2 and Domino 2 and they blew away.

Kion said, "Ha! That'll teach you to mess with us..."

Domino said, "Good job Kion. Now the Prideland and Dearly Farm will be safe."

Kion said, "I know. That's why I'm here."

Domino said, "We should head back to the Prideland. The others are waiting for us."

Kion said, "I agree."

Janja said, "Wait, we still have to figure out what to do with the Dalmatians."

Kion said, "Actually, I think I know what to do with them."

Janja said, "What?"

Kion said, "Maybe we can trap them in the virtual video game."

Domino said, "Oh...That could work."

Janja said, "I'll go get them."

So Janja went back to check on Cheezi and Chungu who were guarding the Dalmatians.

Janja said, "Guys, come here."

Chungu said, "What is it boss?"

Janja said, "I got a plan to get rid of the Dalmatians."

Cheezi said, "How?"

Janja said, "We will steel them in a virtual video game."

Chungu said, "How?"

Janja said, "Tell them to meet me at the dungeon while I set up the game."

Cheezi said, "Okay."

So Chungu and Cheezi went to get the puppies.

Chungu said, "Hey puppies, get over here."

Patch said, "What is it?"

Cheezi said, "Uh, someone had a surprise for you."

Freckles said, "Who?"

Chungu said, "Oh we're not telling you who, but we will tell you where."

Cheezi said, "It at the dungeon."

Penny said, "Hmm, okay."

Rolly said, "Come on."

So the Dalmatians puppies ran to the dungeon for the surprise. As they were entering the dungeon, Janja quickly threw the button on all of the Dalmatians puppies causing them to be sucked into the virtual game.

Janja said, "Ha, it looked like you'll be staying in there forever."

So Janja and the others went back to the Outland as Kion and Domino went back to the Prideland to meet up with the others.

Kion said, "Well, we won."

Domino said, "Yep."

Simba said, "Kion."

Pongo said, "Domino."

Perdita said, "Are you kids alright?"

Kion said, "Yeah, we are."

Vitani said, "Oh boys."

Domino said, "What?"

Vitani went up to Kion and Domino and gave them a kiss. The two faint peacefully.

Kiara said, "Oh brother."

Nala said, "Well, we gotta get back home."

Simba said, "Right."

Vitani said, "I'll see you guys soon."

Kion said, "See you soon!"

So they all waved goodbye and went back to their universe.

The End.


End file.
